Patros
(pronounced Patras in the English Dub), is an (anime-only) Arrancar who rebels against Sōsuke Aizen and plans to dethrone him.Bleach anime; Episode 136 Appearance Patros is recognizable by his slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask covers the left half of his upper face, and his Hollow hole is in his stomach. His outfit is similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his Hollow hole. Personality Patros shows great pride in his ability, flaunting his powerful sword draws and generally treating opponents as trash. Patros hates the fact that, as Hollows, they have to serve a Shinigami. Patros was also cold, not caring that his two followers, Menis and Aldegor had been killed, saying they deserved it if they were weak enough to be killed by "mere Shinigami", a trait Renji snapped at him for. Plot Arrancar arc Having come up with a plan to make himself "king of all Hollows" he attempts to steal the Hōgyoku but is soon intercepted by Ulquiorra Cifer. Patros tries to convince him to join him in making themselves rulers of Hueco Mundo, but Ulquiorra has no interest. Patros calls upon his followers Menis and Aldegor and together they take down Ulquiorra, leaving him for dead (not knowing that it was Aizen's Zanpakutō disguised as Ulquiorra). Upon reaching the real world, Patros takes off to find Kisuke Urahara and leaves Menis and Aldegor to take care of Captain Hitsugaya's advanced team. Patros reaches the Urahara Shop only to find that the owner is not in, and engages in battle with Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo as well as Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari. After dispatching them he engages in combat with Renji Abarai. Renji releases his limiter and then releases his Bankai immediately after. Patros follows by releasing his Resurrección and their battle rages fiercely. With the help of Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo, Renji is finally able to overpower and defeat Patros.Bleach anime; Episode 137 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not an Espada, Patros was shown to be proficient battler, able to overpower lieutenant Shinigami like Renji. His swordsmanship is shown to be very fast and precise. With each swing, he leaves little time for his opponents to react to them. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As his swordsmanship is more suited for mid-range combat, Patros would use his fits more often in close-range combat. During his initial scuffle with Renji, he was able to fight on even grounds with him despite his opponent wielding a sword. High Spiritual Energy: Patros was shown to have respectably high spiritual energy, enough to intimidate Renji and make the the Urahara Shop employs take cover in the shop to avoid his spiritual pressure. Hierro: Patros's skin was shown strong enough to punch away Renji's shikai, albeit it leave some minor damage afterward. Enhanced Strength: Patros was shown to be be deceptively strong, able to easily catch Renji's shikai barehanded. Sonído Expert: Patros was seen using Sonído when he attacked the fake Ulquiorra in Las Noches, when he arrived at Urahara's shop, and during his battle with Renji. Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a diamond-shaped guard when sealed. The sheath and grip are yellow. Patros' Zanpakutō is not used like a normal sword in combat; instead of attacking with it, Patros can fire energy blasts from long range by quickly drawing and resheathing the sword in a style reminiscent of iaidō. The attack has twenty different levels to it, each stronger than the last. The weakness of the technique is how it's performed: in order to build up the energy, Patros must sheath the sword. If prevented from doing so, the technique is rendered useless. *'Resurrección': Gerifalte's released form, activated by the command , covers Patros' upper body in armor and grows his mask over all but the upper-right side of his head. It also transforms his right arm into a hinge-like copy of his sealed Zanpakutō. His left arm, while appearing the same, opens at the middle to generate yellowish energy blasts. His right arm can fire what sounds like a Cero, but, much like his left arm, must open up at the middle in order to unleash it. Patros can also use both arms to fire a sweeping energy blast. :*'Resurrección Special Ability': When he shouts , his left arm opens in the same manner as his normal attacks, except that it releases a larger explosion of spirit energy. Presumably, his right arm can do something similar. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His Spiritual Power increases further, as his blasts are stronger then they were in his sealed form. His blasts can also push back Hihio Zabimaru with great force, and injure Renji in bankai mode. Quotes (To Renji about Menis and Aldegors' deaths): "Yes. It couldn't be helped. They're of no use to me if they lack the ability to even slow down some Shinigami." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros